Adurna (Book 2 of the Empire Saga)
by MelNichols18
Summary: THIS BOOK IS CLOSED DUE TO RECONSTRUCTION. The first book of this series is also being reconstructed but it is available to be read. Please read KVISTR! /s/10524735/1/Kvistr-Book-1-Of-The-Empire-Saga


Fenr let me sleep late the next morning. When I woke, I found him tending his compost pile while Cezar dozed in his bowl of pillows, his large green tail hanging out of the back of the treehouse.

_Good afternoon, Melody._

"Good afternoon, boys. Is it really so late, Fenr?" I asked as I slipped out of bed to put on today's dress. Breakfast, or rather lunch, was waiting for me and Fenr handed it to me as I took a seat on a bench. While I ate, Fenr went over our general flight plan and told me how he was going to retrieve my knapsack.

As it turns out, each gem gives off its own faint glow that dragons and dwarves can see. So Cezar will search for the glow of my gems then Fenr will summon them up with a spell and then I will confirm its my pack and my supplies.

"We could also take the scenic route since it's very rare for us to get away from Ellesmere. It's a longer flight but it's also more dangerous. Since the dragons return, more flying creatures have evolved and they aren't as tame as the dragons. But since it's your supplies we're retrieving, you can take your choice." Fenr said and pushed the map toward me. Two lines were marked in different colors. One path was straight, cutting through the forest and circled the northern half of the desert, marked with green ink, while the other curved, zig-zagged and loop-de-looped through the forest, obviously following a trail, before it outlined the green circle, making a green and purple double-lined perimeter.

_Fenr needs the fighting practice and I can't get back to full strength in just a few days. The longer way may be the better option. _"The scenic route."

"Then let's go."

"Don't we have to pack?"

"Already done. We have enough food and water for a few days, Cezar's saddled and we need to get going before it's too late."

"What about clothes?"

"Master Eragon once went months without a change of clothes. As gross as it seems, we can do it, too." He said as he climbed into Cezar's saddle. I followed him and soon we were in the air.

Despite being on the ground for my whole life, with the exception of my first day in Ellesmera, I was quite elated to be in the air. While Cezar climbed and Fenr had his hands on my waist to steady me, I flung my hands out to either side, causing Fenr to chuckle.

_This is amazing! I'll never get over flying!_

_It gets better once we get out of Du Weldenvarden. Above the trees, Cezar can't show off because of the constant threat of dragons coming up from the ground and not being able to see us. Once we get away from the city he'll let loose and have some fun._

At the thought of Cezar colliding with another dragon, I shuddered and scanned the passing trees for dragons taking to the air.

_Don't worry. All of the paired dragons are at school and the wild ones rarely come out here._

_Wild dragons?_

_Dragons who hatched without a Rider. Because they aren't paired, they tend to be less tame. They don't use words so they communicate by transmitting pictures and emotions. But the fact that they're wild isn't why they never come near the cities. It's mostly because of the cruelties dealt during Du Fyrn Skulblaka. _Cezar explained.

_The Dragon War. _Cezar put in and I nodded, now understanding the connection.

_Arya told me a little but she wouldn't go into detail. Why is that, Fenr?_

_It's still a touchy subject. You'll have a hard time finding out more from elf or dragon._

_So, the wild dragons avoid the elves? Wait, I thought most of the dragons were killed two hundred years ago._

_Along with our keen wisdom and instincts, all dragons are born with hereditary memories. That's how we remember how things were before Galbatorix took power._

_Hereditary? As in parent to child?_

_Not exactly. When a hatchling is still in its egg, the hatched dragons send the memories to the hatchling, like a story. _

_You know how storytellers sing songs, Melody? It's sort of the same thing, only with images. _

_And why do just wild dragons avoid elves? Why not the paired dragons as well?_

_Because the paired dragons are tamer than the wild ones and they understand that the Riders are here to keep that from happening again._

_And the wilds don't understand that?_

_Not as much as we do. _

_So, they hold the grudge?_

_In a way. Most won't attack to exact revenge but as a whole they haven't forgiven us._

_So, now that we have an abundance of time on our hands, Melody, would you like to start learning magic?_

_That'd be amazing. Yes, please!_

While Fenr was teaching me, elven civilization fell away beneath us and Cezar was finally free to show off, which he did with great pleasure. He climbed high into the sky and picked up speed.

As the sun began to set, Cezar landed so we could make camp, an unusually difficult task in such a dense forest. After dinner, Fenr made two beds against Cezar's side, under his wing.

"It's going to be cold tonight," He answered when I asked why the beds were under Cezar's wing. "If any wild animals come around, Cezar will scare them off. Besides, he's a big beast and gives off lots of heat. We'll be quite warm and well protected." He patted Cezar's nose affectionately and Cezar nudged Fenr, who fell to the ground, laughing. As I watched them play, I couldn't help but think of how close they were. Before, I didn't really see them as anything more than assigned partners. But now, there was something deeper between them, something magical.

_**(Alright! Well, that's all I have for this update so thank you so much for reading this! I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me a review, particularly a criticism review. Just tell me what you thought, what you liked or didn't like. What was you favorite part? Least favorite part? What could I have done better? What would like to see in coming chapters? Ideas? How was my grammar, punctuation, etc..? All of these will really help me so much. Please and thank you and stayed tuned for the next installment!)**_


End file.
